La profecia de los 5
by fatipati Weasley
Summary: Rose Weasley ha llegado a hogwars, pero no todo es tan estupendo como ella cree, en seguida ha empezado a tener muchos problemas..¿Por qué parecia que todos habían desaparecido en el tren de Hogwars?¿Qué relación tiene ella con la nueva profecia?


_**Prologo**_

El número cinco o quinario, designa a la quinta esencia Universal, a la esencia vital, al espíritu vivificado, al eterno movimiento genealógico y la fuerza intelectual humana. El cinco representa también a los elementos Naturales del Mundo; la tierra, el agua, el aire, el fuego y el germen. A la felicidad se le consideran Cinco Ramas, el Adorno, el Amor, el Socorro, el Trabajo y la Satisfacción. El mundo se divide en cinco grandes partes: Europa, Asia, África, América y Oceanía, el hombre tiene cinco Sentidos: la Vista, el Oído, el Olfato, el Gusto y el Tacto. Cinco extremidades tiene el hombre: la cabeza, los dos brazos y las dos piernas. Cinco las puntas de la estrella de David, cinco las llaves de la caja del caos y de la destrucción. Cinco los hijos de la tierra, los dueños de esas llaves, el hijo del héroe, el hijo del traidor, el hijo de los vientos, la hija de la amistad, y la hija de la incertidumbre, cinco los que pueden traer la salvación al mundo, cinco los que pueden destruirlo.

_**Capitulo uno: El silencio**_

Rose Weasley

Nerviosa era decir poco para explicar el estado en el que me encontraba al entrar en el anden nueve y tres cuartos, no era la primera vez, desde luego, porque aunque en mi pequeña familia era la mayor, había estado despidiendo en ese mismo anden a mi primo, James. No es que sea mi único primo, pero era el hijo mayor de Harry Potter, que aparte de ser el héroe más conocido del mundo mágico, era el mejor amigo de mis padres y el marido de mi tía Ginny.

Aún así todo se ve diferente cuando eres tú la que empiezas en Hogwars tu primer año, es todo más grandioso, y eso, a ser sinceros, no ayudaba nada a los nervios que tenía en ese instante. En ese momento tío Harry y tía Ginny se acercaron a nosotros y empezaron a hablar con mis padres, apenas me enteraba de la conversación, mi mente estaba completamente ocupada por el tren escarlata que me llevaría a una nueva vida. Mi padre se dirigió a mí, señalando a un niño que estaba cerca nuestra, supuestamente tendría que superarlo en todo, el seria mi rival… o algo así, me gusto, siempre he sido muy competitiva, será divertido tener un rival. Además papa suele tener razón respecto a las personas, no se equivoco con tío Harry ni con mama ¿no?

Albus llamo mi atención, estaba ansioso por subir al tren, se le notaba. Albus y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre, quizás es el primo al que quiero más. Lo conozco más que a mí misma y se porque esta tan nervioso, teme ir a slytherin, es un miedo que tiene desde siempre, Albus y yo somos muy diferentes. Mientras el daría oro por estar en Gryffindor, yo daría oro por no quedar allí, no es que la considere una mala casa, es una casa de héroes, mis padres, ambos, fueron allí, tío Harry y toda mi familia. Quizás ese sea el problema, siempre he sido diferente, se nota en mi físico por ejemplo, no tengo el color rojo fuego en el cabello como casi toda mi familia (Albus tampoco tiene el pelo rojo, lo tiene negro azabache) yo lo tengo entre naranja y castaño, una mezcla extraña que, juntado con lo enmarañado y rizado que tengo el pelo, le da un aspecto desaliñado. Tampoco soy muy flaca como toda mi familia, no es que este gorda, pero no soy un palo, nunca lo he sido. Y el color de mis ojos es de una mezcla verde azulada. Realmente nadie sabe de dónde la he sacado. Pero no soy solo distinta a los Weasley en eso. No soy tan social, siempre me ha costado hacer amigos (de hecho, el único amigo que tengo es Albus) de alguna manera sé que si voy a Gryffindor me juntare con Albus, y al final no le permitiré hacer amigos por su cuenta, ni yo hare amigos por la mía. Es muy cómodo tener a tu primo cerca, no tener que hablar con más gente para no estar sola, y sé que si quedáramos en la misma casa me dejaría llevar. Además en Gryffindor tengo a mi familia y seria otra Weasley mas, juzgada como Weasley nadie se molestaría en conocerme, creerían que soy exactamente igual que todos, y el hecho es que no puedo ser más diferente, sin ese sentido del humor, sin esa gracia innata de los Weasley… El caso es que preferiría cualquier casa antes que a Gryffindor, espero no defraudar a mi padre, aunque sé que le disgustará un poco.

Nos hemos sentado uno de los compartimentos que había libre, asombrada por lo vacio que esta el tren, hemos esperado a que viniera alguien a interrumpirnos. Creo que ya hemos desistido, Albus lleva un rato mirando por la ventana y yo perdida en mis pensamientos. Parece que todo el mundo ha desaparecido, estamos solos y yo cada vez me pongo más nerviosa. Decido que es hora de cambiarme, estoy deseando moverme, el quedarme en ese compartimento me está poniendo histérica y siento que en cualquier momento me pondré a gritar. Llego al vestuario de las chicas, también esta vacio ¿Tan grande es el tren como para que no haya nadie? ¿Siempre está todo tan vacio? Escucho unos pasos, ¡por fin, alguien! Pienso para mí misma, es raro, cada vez que mis padres hablan del tren, hablaban de lo lleno que solía estar, y ahora, ni siquiera había visto a mis primos…

La dueña de los pasos se acerca cada vez más hasta que sin tocar abre la puerta, es una chica de mi edad, estoy segura, se nota que es nueva en Hogwars y apostaría una rana de chocolate a que es de origen muggle. Ella es alta para nuestra edad tiene el pelo negro y los ojos verdes amarronados, parece bastante simpática.

-¡Por fin alguien!- exclama- ¿Por qué esta tan vacio esto?- así que no son imaginaciones mías…

- La verdad es que ni tengo ni idea, le contesto. Por ahora eres la única con la que me he cruzado. ¿Cómo te llamas?¿A que curso vas?- Lo digo todo muy seguido, estoy ansiosa por demostrarle a mis primos que puedo hacer amigas sola. Por un momento creo que ni siquiera me ha entendido, o que he metido la pata, pero me sonríe y me contesta.

- Me llamo Moira, voy a primer curso, y también eres la primera persona con la que me he cruzado, y eso me pone histérica porque no tengo ni idea de cómo es esto. He visto subirse a mucha gente y ahora no hay nadie, ¿es todo eso de la magia? ¿Los de primero solo pueden ver a los de su mismo curso? ¿Es para integrarse?¿O es qué alguien nos esta haciendo una broma?- Pienso detalladamente en lo que ha dicho, tiene sentido, pero si fuera así James hubiera comentado algo, bueno el no, le encanta vernos desorientados (mas si él es el causante) pero Victorie nos habría avisado seguro.- me parece que lo de la broma tiene más sentido,- se como va esto, si les hicieran esto a todos alguien de mi familia me habría avisado.- Suelto en voz alta, más para mi misma que para Moira, pero he conseguido despertar su curiosidad, y lo noto en su forma de mirarme, intuyo que ahora vendrá una ronda de preguntas. Siempre he sido muy intuitiva, creo que lo he sacado de mi mama, y de tía Gin, quizás es una de las pocas cosas que he heredado de mi familia.

3,2,1 y Ahí viene la ronda de preguntas.

- ¿Tu familia es maga? ¿Sabes cómo es Hogwars?¿Qué nos harán estudiar? ¿Dónde dormiremos?¿Cómo son las clases? ¿Sabes usar la varita?.

Contesto a cada una de sus preguntas rápidamente y le explico lo que se de Hogwars, las casas, el lago, el sombrero seleccionador, las clases y algo de historia, le indico que hay un libro llamado Historia de Hogwars que tendría que leer. Si hubiera leído ese libro no estaría haciendo las preguntas. Me encanta leer, según mi padre soy peor que mama, y eso es mucho decir, me encanta saberlo todo, precipitarme a las situaciones, entender las cosas antes que los demás. Ella me explica que no ha podido comprar ningún libro por problemas familiares, pero que una vez allí se los darían.

De repente miro el reloj y veo que hemos pasado un montón de tiempo hablando, me pregunto si Albus estará preocupado, debería volver, de repente se escuchan unos pasos, no me he dado cuenta pero todo este tiempo el tren ha estado completamente en silencio y esos pasos me ponen en guardia. Callo a Moira con un gesto y le digo que escuche… Los pasos se van acercando más y más pero no logro ver a nadie, de repente la vuelta al silencio absoluto y un susurro, y en menos de dos segundos se escuchan miles de pasos, gritos, chillidos y risas, el tren está lleno y no sé que diablos ha pasado.

Todo esto es muy raro- le comento a Moira mientras volvemos al compartimento donde supuestamente esta Albus.

Bueno, ya no se que creer si me dices hace 3 meses que la magia existe me rio de ti, ¿No se supone que todo tiene que ser raro?- Sonrió, desde luego para una muggle esto debe ser rarísimo. Pero esto era algo más, no era extraño solo para ella, para mí también era raro.

Esto no suele pasar normalmente- le explico- La desaparición de personas es raro tanto en un mundo como en otro.

Cuando llegamos vemos a un Albus completamente frito, idiota, seguro que no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Me vuelvo a Moira y le prometo en silencio que averiguaremos lo que pasa. Como me llamo Rose Weasley.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwars esta Hagrid esperando, y vociferando un "los de primer año por aquí" nos ponemos en primera fila. Hagrid tan amable como siempre nos da un gran abrazo- aprovechar ahora, en cuanto crucemos ese lago seré vuestro profesor y tendréis que tratarme con respeto- Hagrid siempre me ha caído bien, con su extravagante gusto por los animales más exóticos, y su forma cariñosa de tratar a toda la familia. Después del aburrido paseo en barco (Me ha tocado sentarme con Albus y el niño rubio que señalo mi padre… ¿cómo se llamaba?… ¡Bah! no era importante) ya puedo decir que estoy en Hogwars, y es aún más alucinante de lo que esperaba. La sala común está repleta de gente, todos gritando y hablando. Todo paso muy rápido, y en seguida están haciendo la selección, ¡Dios mío estoy histérica! Empiezo a escuchar los nombres… y la selecciones, en realidad nadie de los que nombran me importa, solo me fijo en aquel chico rubio que ha compartido bote con nosotros, tras unos momentos, más de lo que nadie ha tardado en ser seleccionado, el sombrero le manda a RAVENCLAW, y el suelta una sonrisa, medio satisfecha y medio decepcionada, mientras todos en la sala cuchichean y susurran sobre algo que no soy capaz de entender, luego no me fijo en nadie más, escucho un Clarise O´nail y sé que pronto le tocara el turno a mi primo, quién en cuanto escucha su nombre se pone a temblar como si el sombrero en realidad le fuera a comer, no ha pasado mucho tiempo cuando el sombrero grita un GRYFFINDOR, y yo de verdad me alegro por él. Luego más niños y niñas seleccionados a las distintas casas, y por fin mi nombre. Me siento decidida e intento hablar con el sombrero.

No quiero ir a Gryffindor.

Lo, se pequeña, lo he visto en tu mente… pero ¿Estás segura? Eres una Weasley, Gryffindor debería ser tu segunda casa.

Por eso, de verdad, quiero ser yo misma, no quiero ser "otra Weasley"

Bueno, afortunadamente heredaste el cerebro de tu madre… Ravenclaw

Miro la cara de decepción de mis primos, sonrío satisfecha y ya sentada escucho la selección de Jack Wood, el cual va directamente a Gryffindor. Cuando le llega el turno a Moira, la cual está visiblemente nerviosa, cruzo los dedos, y aplaudo con todas mis fuerzas cuando el sombrero grita Ravenclaw, a esto al menos no me enfrentare sola.


End file.
